


Welcome to Paradise, Again

by Reefgirl



Series: Saint Marie's Finest [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Death in Paradise - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reefgirl/pseuds/Reefgirl
Summary: In which Valttari and Emilia decide to stay on Saint Marie





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Thanks to CustardCreamies for letting me use her Death in Paradise characters
> 
> *Warning* Contains Spoilers for Ep 8 of Death in Paradise

It had been a month since Commissioner Wolff had asked Valttari to stay on Saint Marie; at first he’d asked for a couple of days to think about it, or more to the point, Emilia had asked for time to think it through. He knew that she’d had a good job in London and it may not have been as easy to get one here, but she’d thought it over and had confided that she’d been getting itchy feet at work and wanted to try something new. Moving permanently to Saint Marie would give her the perfect opportunity to find that something new.

He stood at the bar and watched her taking pictures of the lively party in Nico’s Bar and laughing and joking with her colleague Dan, a journalist at the Saint Marie Times, they were covering Nico’s inauguration as Mayor. Emilia had always been a keen photographer and enjoyed taking pictures around the Island, when they had still been on vacation. She had offered to take a portrait of Commissioner Wolff and his family, to sooth some ruffled feathers after Valttari had opened his mouth and put both his flat feet in it during the Julie Matlock case. 

Toto and Susie had been delighted with her portraits of the family and Toto had asked that she take some formal photographs of the Honore Force. This in turn had lead to a call from Nico Hulkenberg, the editor of the Saint Marie Times, asking if he could see her portfolio, he’d been impressed because he’d offered her a job there and then. The shrewd newspaperman had immediately seen the advantage of the wife of the lead detective of the Honore Force working for the paper. The arrangement had suited both the paper and the police force, the paper got exclusives and the police got information.

He watched Jenson pose for the camera, his loud Hawaiian shirt was deafening but it was so Jenson, the louder and more outrageous the shirt, the better he liked it. He’d only known his officer for a few weeks but he was certain that Jenson had helped get Emilia the interview at the paper. He knew everyone and everyone seemed to owe him a favour. Fernando and Lena were happily dancing to the band that Nico had hired for the night, Toto, Susie and little Catherine were also dancing to the Reggae beat. Valttari sighed, he was so glad that they had decided to stay on the Island, he could never have imagined this happening in London at the Met, he couldn’t imagine the Met Commissioner letting his hair down at a Reggae party or that his ‘Team’ would become his family.

He sighed again, this party had very nearly never happened. Polling Day had been the day Commissioner Wolff had asked him to stay on Saint Marie, and then they had the call that one of the candidates, Ron Dennis, had been murdered in a polling booth. The case had been almost impossible to solve as everyone in the room had cast-iron alibis and no one had entered unseen as the Commissioner had had Jenson stationed outside St Anne’s Recreation Centre as a Police Presence. The day after the murder, the other candidate, Christian Horner had taken the opportunity to smear Nico’s name by revealing to the press that Nico was the prime suspect in the case, something that had angered Fernando and Jenson. Christian had soon dropped out of the race when pictures of him appeared, visiting a hotel with a woman that wasn’t his wife.

They had soon caught the murderer, well murderers as it turned out; Reverend Grosjean’s wife and her mother had conspired to murder Ron Dennis, who had turned out to be Marion’s father. He had got her mother pregnant and left her, she’d had the baby in secret and left Marion at the orphanage that she and Rev Romain now ran. The two women had conspired to kill Ron when they found out about their history; they had shown little remorse for two supposedly Christian women. Poor Rev Grosjean had been devastated by the events, Valttari had really felt for him, usually an arrest gave him huge pleasure but not this one, the damage these arrests had caused was something he couldn’t bear. He’d tracked down the Reverend’s sister in France and had told her everything; she had dropped everything and got on the first plane to Saint Marie. From what he’d heard, he’d done the right thing, Rev Romain had been so pleased to see her and the reunion had been just what he needed to carry on his fight to keep the orphanage open. Madame Borday had the fighting spirit that the Reverend and the children needed to get through the coming months. Nico’s first day in office had seen him pledge more funds to the orphanage and a promise to make sure that it was forever safe from property developers. Rev Grosjean had come to see him a week ago, to thank him for contacting his sister and for all his help, Valttari had been surprised, he’d been sure the Reverend held him ultimately responsible for what had happened to him. However, Romain had said he was only doing his job and now that the orphanage was safe and had funds, he and Catherine were planning to expand their operations and open a Children’s Centre, a place for children to go after school or somewhere to come if they needed help or safety. There were so many children hanging around on the streets because their parents didn’t care or couldn’t care for them because they had to work, he wanted a safe place for the islands children if they had nowhere else to go. Valttari had wished him well him for his new enterprise and promised to call if they came across any child that needed help in any way.

Jenson bounced over to him with a beer in his hand,

“Come on Chief, you’ve been standing there by yourself for hours” he said with a laugh

“Half an hour at the most” Valttari chuckled, “I’ve been thinking”

“Uh-oh, no good ever comes of thinking” Jenson replied.

“I’ve been thinking that, I’m really glad I decided to stay” Valttari said

“And we’re glad you’re staying Chief, now get your dancing shoes on and boogie with Honore’s finest” Jenson replied as he dragged Valttari, protesting, to the dance floor


End file.
